


Black Velvet

by tae200243



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: A sprinkle of my actual life, Brio - Freeform, Cannon Divergence after ep 8, Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Rio and the girls have come to a standstill in their operation. Everyone goes their own way until they stumble upon something even Rio can't say no to.**The story will focus on Beth and Rio. However, there will be a major plot and slow burn.**





	1. Preface

Beth laid on her back, Rio cuddled into her side. A slight snore escaping his lips. She enjoyed moments like this. Rio coming to her home, no matter how late, using her shower with the soap she brought just for him. He'd then come to bed in just his pajama pants (sometimes a t-shirt if it was cold). He'd lay his head just under her breast, pulling her body to his warming them both with his natural heat. Dean had the kids this weekend, leaving her and Rio free from any interruptions. No bedtime stories, no monsters, they could do whatever they wanted. Yet, here she lay content her arms around him. He needed the rest anyway. She saw the way his chest rose and fell with his deep breathing. One hand stroking his back, the other at the base of his hairline caressing the stubble. Beth massaged away the tension that he held, even in his sleep. It was the calm before the shit storm they were to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short intro. It probably isn't that great but I swear it gets better. Also, if there is something you wanna see happen and it fits into my storyline, I'm happy to add it in. Updates are every Sunday.


	2. Go big or go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super late, but I've been on night shift and working part-time. I'm sorry and I do hope this makes up for it. It's not long but I'm still working on more. Enjoy!

Rio had stopped all activity of money coming and going. Beth, Annie, and Ruby knew this day would come. There was too much heat to continue, Agent Turner being the number one problem and Eddie being number two. Dean wasn't much of a problem, just a pain in her ass. That's how she found herself, sitting in the office of this lawyer hoping he would help her. Maybe even work out a payment plan, which she still wouldn't be able to afford. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Boland. I'm Jane Ramos, but most people call me JR" the lawyer said.

Beth stood shanking the hand that was being held out to her. "Sorry, I thought you were a man when my friend recommended you."

"That's ok. It's a nickname my wife gave me in college." JR smiled.

Beth smiled in return and followed JR into an office off to the side of a massive hallway. She took a seat, the leather squeaking under her weight. "Um, I- I just want to ask, do you- do you do payment plans."

JR looked up and smiled softly, "Mrs. Boland, I usually charge 600 an hour but, I was told you are a special case. So for you, it's free."

Beth sat shock. She wouldn't have to pay, it wouldn't be an added bill to her already huge mountain of Dean's fuck up. Tears streamed down her face as she thanked the woman be. "Thank you, I- I was so worried."

"No worries Mrs. Boland," JR said handing Beth a tissue. "We'll get everything settled and have you out of here in no time."

Eyes slightly puffy, Beth smiled. For once things were going her way. "Is there any reason my case is special," Beth asked.

JR smiled politely, "Mario, my cousin asked me to take the case."

"I don't know a Mario." 

"Sorry, you probably know him as Rio. I don't know why he insists on that name," JR laughed.

Beth just stared. Had he really helped her out?

******

Beth had sat with the lawyer, JR, discussing all of Dean's wrongdoing. The cheating, gambling, and even lying about cancer. It was cathartic and she finally felt like someone was on her side. She was on her way to get her kids when Ruby called asking that they meet at the house. 

"So what are you saying the kid said something to the FBI and now they're looking into us too," Beth asked.

"I don't know. I was there and Stan had a picture of the kid saying that they had turned him," Ruby replied pacing the kitchen.

"His name is Eddie. He loves his mom and pizza," Annie added.

"Who cares," Beth said cutting Annie off, "We have to tell Rio."

"No! I am not telling him," Ruby said. 

"Honestly, he probably already knows. I mean they do have Eddie. Gang friend knows," Annie said.

The three women sat in silence. Each thinking about where they were headed. Twenty plus years of knowing one another and at this moment each had their own thoughts. Ruby was thinking of her family, Annie of the money she needed to fight Greg, and Beth, while thinking of the consequences, was stuck thinking of Rio. The gang leader that had wormed his way into her heart.

******

Across town, Rio and his gang sat in the abandoned warehouse. "Aight, we had to stop production but that doesn't mean we stop workin'," He said. The men looked to the head of the table watching Rio's expression darken as he continued. "Cisco, Bullet ya comin' with me. The rest of you get going on."

"Yo, Rio where we headed," Cisco asked.

Rio pulled on his jacket, zipping it before adding his wool coat. "Goin' to see Eddie. Make sure he's ok."

Both men followed him as he headed to his car. They knew what would happen. It wasn't hard to guess. The poor kid probably knew what was coming. There was no way around it, he had broken the carnal rule of Rio's short list of rules. Never, ever talk to the cops. 

"What are we gonna do to him, man," Bullet asked as they got in the car Cisco starting the engine. Bullet was new to the crew, but Cisco and Rio went to school together. When Rio didn't answer Bullet looked to Cisco, "What are we gonna do to him, he's a kid."

Cisco shook his head. "Whatever Rio sees fit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fan of Jane the Virgin and while waiting for S5 I had to get my fix of JR and Petra. It won't take away from Beth and Rio though. Hope you all liked it.


	3. MARIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on here but I just wanna add more background to Rio. I feel like the show missed that. Hopefully season 2 we get more. Also, this is late but work got really busy, crime never stops.

He wasn't always like this. So guarded and focused. He was once a carefree kid, rippin' and running the streets of Detroit with his friends. But when he changed, it was quick. Like the snap of a finger. Looking back, he could blame his father for this change. He knew what his father did but he really didn't want to be involved. Then it happened.

******* _August 2000_ *********

_Mario "Rio" Montoya was a month shy of his 17th birthday. He and his friends had big plans to head to the beach and relax before school got too busy. Currently, he was in the backyard helping his mother with her garden._

_"Papito hand me the tomatoes," His mother Angela said._

_"Ma, I'm almost 17 can you not call me that," He replied, handing her the plant._

_"Oh no, you will always be my baby boy Mario," She replied knowing how much he hated her using his full name._

_"Ma, please," He begged._

_"Fine, Papito. Only because you are growing into a young man. Go head inside and get ready for dinner. Your father will be home soon."_

_Rio smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek._

********************

He didn't know that that day would be the last he saw of his mother alive. He never talked about it much, but Carlos and Cisco knew how much he hurt around this time of year. Sitting here listening to Beth didn't help. Hearing her go on about her children and how much they needed her. It was too much. 

"Thanks for the lawyer. She said she was your cousin." Beth said.

"Yeah. Older cousin on my mom's side."

"Does she know what you do?"

"Not for her to know. She's not in this part of my life."

"So does that mean you're starting up soon?"

"Look, I said we're closed until further notice," He said standing up and tossing a few bills on the table. 

Beth looked up at him, "You took it all though."

"Yeah, well. Shit happens." He walked off and heading to his car. He needed to get away and regroup before meeting up with Cisco. He looked up to the roof of his car. "Mami, I miss you." His vision blurred with unshed tears and he wiped them roughly before starting his car, peeling out of the parking lot.

Beth watched as Rio left the parking lot. She could've sown she saw him crying. If it was over money, she felt this pain. Even with the lawyer, Rio had helped her with she was still struggling to make ends meet. Dean had started giving her money again but it wasn't even making a dent in her life. Beth stood grabbing her coat. As she walked to her car she picked up her phone calling Ruby.

"Hey, can we meet soon?"

"Sure, Annie gonna be there?" Ruby asked.

"Nope working the graveyard shift again."

"Ok, I'll be there soon." 

Beth hung up and headed home. This was a tough time for the girls. More bills piling up and no money to cover it. When Beth pulled into her driveway, she saw Ruby's car already there. She walked in dropping her bag and stepping out of her heels. "Ruby!" She called out.

"In here."

She walked in spotting Ruby on the couch a glass of wine and one waiting on the table. Without a word, she walked over picking it up and taking a sizable swig. Both women just sat in silence. One on bills the other on why a man she bearly knew was crying. 

**********

He kneeled at the grave site. "Mami, I wish you were here. I need help and I'm scared."

Rio sat there a while longer. Nineteen years later and it still hurt him to know she was gone.

"She'd be proud of you Hijo."

"Yeah, too bad you took that all away," Rio replied.

"I didn't know they knew. I miss her too, hijo."

Rio stood coming face to face with the man. " I'm not your son. I'm nothing to you. I'm the one you left without a mother and a fuck up of a dad. Be happy I took over and leave it at that. Go and be with the wife and kids. I've got this."

"Do you? From what I hear FBI is all in your ass."

Rio clenched his jaw, "I got it."

The man chuckled, "Stubron, just like me, hijo. Make sure those suburban bitches know you got it too. May need to end them."

"Fuck you!" Rio spat.

The man just smirked and walked away. Turning to Rio one last time, "I need my money, so you better start up soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed it.


End file.
